


Out to Get You

by Veracosmo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Priest!Castiel, Slow Burn, Top Castiel, Undercover, detective!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veracosmo/pseuds/Veracosmo
Summary: Dean is an undercover rookie detective hired to investigate a series of deaths in  town. Every detail points to the Church and a certain priest named Castiel Novak.





	1. Chapter 1

"I lie a lot. And when I say that, I mean - _a lot_."

Dean licked his lips as he eyed his surroundings. He could feel his throat constricting with each passing minute.

For god's sake, who invented confessionals?

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, father. I guess that's it." Dean hurried. With trembling hands, he loosened his tie.

"For your penance, recite one-"

Dean struggled to loosen his tie. "Father, I know it's kinda rude but I really need to go."

For a second, the booth was silent. Dean briefly wondered if he had offended the priest. But his musings were immediately answered by a light streaming to his face.

_'God, how long was I in here?'_

A steady hand landed on his shoulder in a comforting manner. Dean could barely process that he was being pulled out.

"Sorry for that. Not really into dark, cramped spaces." Dean mumbled, trying to regain his composure.

"I can understand that. Would you like some water?"

"That'd be awesome." Dean popped a smile and the man before him returned the gesture. 

"Stay put-" The priest stood up with unearthly grace and rushed to another room. In all honestly, Dean didn't need reminding. He could barely move his toes, let alone stand.

 _There he goes,_ Dean thought bitterly.

For a few months, Dean has been parading as a Church-goer. All for the sake of catching a serial killer in town. All evidence points to the Church and a particular priest - Castiel Novak.

Everyone in the community seems to adore him but -- no -- not Dean. He wouldn't fall for that angel face.

"Here you go." Castiel knelt beside him as handed Dean a glass of iced water.

"I dislike confessionals too." The priest admitted.

Dean drank everything in one go, before staring at the man beside him. "Yeah. Wouldn't it be better to be at a -- I don't know -- a garden? Feel the air and soak in all that grace?"

A quiet laugh escaped from the other's lips. He wasn't expecting that. It sounded so good-natured, Dean almost wavered.

"Yes, I would probably prefer that too." Castiel lips quirked up.

"I'm Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester."

Castiel chuckled. "Yes, I've heard of you."

 _What?_ "What? How?"

"Well..." Castiel bit his lip, gauging his words. "You've been making quite a reputation among the ladies here."

"Oh," Dean exhaled a breath of relief.

"Castiel Novak." He extended a hand towards Dean who took it.

"Nice to meet you, father."

"Likewise."

After a beat, Dean tilted his head to gaze at Castiel. "Father, could you do me favor?"

The priest seemed surprised but nonetheless, he nodded. "If I can, it'd be my pleasure."

"If you could find the time, I really could use a tour around town." Dean schemed.

Castiel's face brightened up and Dean is starting to hate it when he does that. "That, I can do."

"Day after tomorrow sounds good?" Dean asked as he stood up. He offered his hand to help Castiel up. The priest muttered a silent 'thank you' as he obliged.

Long fingers and soft hands, Dean noted.

"I'll see you then." Castiel said as Dean tore his hand away.

"Father, is this your last session for the day?"

"Yes, I'll be heading home afterwards."

"I brought my car and I just thought you'd need a ride." Dean casually asked.

"I wouldn't want to impose... Also, are you well enough to drive?"

"I just heard that this town has had some killings lately. Let me, as a thank you for saving my life back there." Dean smirked as he pointed at the confession box. "A glass of water really does wonders."

At this, Castiel laughed. "Thank you, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

"Useless. Useless..." A tall man muttered as he walked down the narrow alley. He knelt down to the ground as he waited for the next unsuspecting passerby.

It wasn't his best night. Often times, he'd be more careful and meticulous. Something tipped him off tonight. His calloused hands itched to punch something -- someone -- anyone.

"How fortunate." The man grinned as he noticed the figure of a woman come into view.

Waiting patiently, he braced himself and when his victim finally came, he certainly took his time.

* * *

Dean staggered to get up from bed.

Shit! How long has his buzzer been ringing?

Sluggishly, he rushed to his door without even bothering to make himself look presentable for a guest.

_If it was that fucking mailman again, I swear-_

"Good morning, Dean." Castiel greeted him with a smile, his plain clothes a huge contrast to his usual black robe.

"Father? You're early." Dean asked, surprised.

He cursed inwardly. Right, it was Tuesday.

The priest laughed, "I believe we were set to meet 2 hours ago."

_Really?_

Castiel must have read his mind because his smile grew wider. "Don't worry. We have a lot of time to spare. It's not a big town."

Dean stared outside. It was a hot day and he really wanted to stay in bed. But looking at Castiel - fully dressed for an adventure - had given him no excuse.

"Come in." Dean offered as he allowed Castiel to step inside. It was a good thing he kept his files hidden and somewhere safe. 

The man bowed his head as he accepted the invitation.

It was only for a second when Dean noticed that Castiel was avoiding his gaze.

"Sorry for the mess. Haven't really gotten the chance to set things in place." Dean reasoned but Castiel merely shook his head.

"It's not- It's fine, Dean." Castiel smiled. "But if I might make a suggestion."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, why not?"

"I'd say a robe."

_A what?_

Castiel's blue eyes had to rake down his form before he could finally realise.

Dean usually sleeps wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and well, last night was not an exception.

"Clothes, right." Dean pursed his lips, noticing the tinge of pink staining the other's cheeks. He didn't feel embarassed at all but seeing Castiel's reaction didn't help.

"Anyway, make yourself comfortable. Just give me 15 minutes."

Castiel nodded as he sat on Dean's couch.

Hurrying upstairs, Dean immediately went to his laptop and turned on all security cameras. He wouldn't want a serial killer killing him while he's taking his sweet ass bath time.

When he got out, Castiel was where he left him. Not a thing was out of place.

He was sleeping and Dean couldn't help but watch.

Castiel didn't dress up. He just had an air around him -- something that gravitated people towards him.

He was naturally good-looking, not that Dean would say that out loud.

The man had soft hands and he laughed a lot.

Dean sighed in frustration. Minute by minute, the defenseless guy before him was becoming less and less of a killer and it frustrated Dean.

After a minute or so, Dean cleared his throat. "Father?"

Castiel's eyes fluttered open. "S-sorry... It's just that your house had a nice air to it and well-"

Dean placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "Hey, it's fine. Good thing I was late, then?"

Castiel's lips perked up. "Normally I'd day that it's not a good thing but I'm afraid I really did need that power nap."

Dean removed his hand before it became to comfy on Castiel's shoulder. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Not yet. I was hoping to bring you to this one place." Castiel said as he rose from the couch. "Do you like pies?"

 _Thank god!_ And Dean might've said that out loud because he saw Castiel flash a crooked smile.

"Indeed." Castiel agreed as they walked towards the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post first, proofread later.


	3. Chapter 3

"How is it?" Castiel asked, folding his arms in front of him and leaning towards Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, savouring the taste. "Am I in heaven?"

Castiel smiled a little as he took a bite of his own serving of pie. "I'm glad you liked it. We don't have much here but we do make good pies."

" _The best_." Dean raised a finger as he corrected Castiel. "And this is coming from someone who eats pies almost everyday."

"It seems as if you were brought here for a reason."

And the statement struck a nerve. 

"I don't believe in that." Dean replied dismissively. Curse his pie-filled mouth for talking before thinking.

Dean's hands stiffened as he raised his eyes to look at Castiel.

Castiel cocked his head to the side, contemplating. "You don't believe in God?"

Dean barely suppressed a laugh, playing it cool. "Well, I might as well confess... With all due respect, Father, but I'm not really a huge fan of religion."

The priest lifted his arms to rest his chin on his knuckles. He didn't seem offended. As a matter of fact, he appeared to be intrigued. 

"And yet, you came to confess the other day. Why's that?"

Dean simply shrugged.

Fuck it. He was never a good liar.

"I was hoping to meet the talk of the town." Dean mumbled as he peered through his lashes.

Seeing Castiel's reaction earlier, if _flirting_ was the most effective approach, Dean was willing to make that leap.

"Who might that be?"

Laughing a little, Dean leaned back as he fiddled with his fork.

"You can't not know, Father," Dean joked as he held up his fingers and counted. "Available. Approachable. Attractive. That's 3 straight A's for you."

Dean watched with amusement as the other struggled with words.

"I'm not the talk of the town." Castiel said with finality, eyebrows creased.

Dean let out a whistle. "Rumors, Father. They don't exactly talk about you -- well -- in front of _you._ "

For once, Castiel was at a loss for words. Dean was expecting a smile but instead, he was faced with a gaping Castiel.

"All I've heard are rumors so I thought I might as well ask the real thing."

"I can't imagine being the subject of such but I'm glad to help with whatever you need." Castiel obliged as soon as he regained his composure.

And suddenly Dean can't find the right questions to ask. This has always been his problem - knowing too much. Reading someone's file and memorizing every detail can be quite dangerous. It's gotten him into trouble several times to the point of exposing his own cover.

Castiel's eyes softened as he started to speak. "There isn't much to tell. I moved here a few years before you did. Technically, I'm just a pastor. I haven't really taken the proper steps to priesthood."

_Well, look at that. You can never have too much new information._

"Why haven't you?" Dean asked before adding, "I mean- It's fine if you don't want to answer."

Castiel sighed as he stared outside the window. A distant look on his face. "I honestly don't know."

Dean grew silent, allowing the man his space.

"Tell me, Dean," Castiel snapped his eyes back to green ones. "What brought you here?"

_You._

_"_ I needed a break." Dean lowered his voice. "That's all."

Castiel nodded in understanding before adding, "I suppose we should be careful not to get too attached."

Dean beamed at him, all teeth. "If you can help it."

"We'll try out hardest." Castiel commented before standing from his seat. "I guess we should go."

Dean did the same. He went to the counter to pay for the meal but Castiel was already bringing out his bills.

Unconsciously, Dean nudged him gently on the shoulder. "Hey, this one's one me. I already gave you too much trouble for the day."

Castiel returned the action, to Dean's surprise. "I suppose I should resign myself to fate that I won't be getting much rest when you're around."

"Come on," Dean laughed as he placed an arm over Castiel's shoulder in a friendly manner. "We still got tons of places to visit!"

As they went to the car, Dean noticed Castiel's lithe build. He studied the other silently. And of all the things he learned that day, what bothered him the most was that he found the other's company quite enjoyable.


	4. Chapter 4

It was peaceful for a couple of days until the next victim was found.

A middle-aged woman mutilated in an alley. Broken bones and lashes covered her entire body but surprisingly, nothing appeared to be stolen from the corpse.

 _That's some messy work_ , Dean thought as he read the news on the internet. 

The very first day in town, he was focused. Determined. But each day, he found his resolve slowly crumbling.

Who knew what a few breakfast and dinners could do? _Fuck_ \- he was starting to think that maybe Cas isn't his culprit.

He's sure of one thing though. All the victims are related -- in some way -- to Castiel Novak.

A distant family member. A  former student. An old friend. The catch is that they were perfectly normal people who've gone bad. And from what he had gathered, Castiel may seem like the quiet type but he's always been eager to make things right.

Engrossed in his own thoughts, Dean barely noticed Castiel sit opposite him. 

"2 cups of coffee please." Castiel said to the server who had been waiting all this time for Dean to notice her.

"Would you like to add anything else?"

"No, thank you."

 _Just how was he doing it?_ Dean scratched the back of his head.

_That's if he's the one doin' it..._

A _clicking_ sound disturbed Dean's thoughts and he stiffened as soon as he laid his eyes on his unexpected companion.

"Damnit, Cas!?" Dean leaned back a little, closing his eyes to compose himself. "How long have you been there?"

The name came smoothly from his mouth. Dropping formalities was a good idea, Dean thought. It felt so wrong going after someone he called "Father".

Castiel took a sip of his coffee before answering. 

"A minute or less."

Dean raised his palm to his face. "Can you like - make a sound or something next time? Gonna give me a heart attack."

The other man squinted. "Perhaps I should bring fireworks to make an entrance next time."

Dean huffed a breath. "Someone's salty." He pushed his cup aside as he stared at it. "What did she put in your coffee?"

This sort of interaction didn't surprise him anymore. Cas was naturally a man who's all sunshine and clouds but perhaps all these deaths are taking a toll on him.

Honestly, Dean didn't hate it. Salty Cas was talkative Cas. And talkative Cas is much more loose with words.

Cas was silent and the comeback that Dean was waiting for never came.

"You okay, man?" He finally asked, his voice soft.

Cas met his sight and sighed. "Anna was like family. She was a sister to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dean was astounded at the sincerity that slipped into his voice. "For what it's worth, I hope she's some place better."

"Dean, I know you don't believe in heaven."

Dean simply shrugged. "Hey, can't blame me for trying to make you feel better."

Castiel's lips tugged upward. "Thank you."

Dean shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the silence. "Cas, I think I know just what you need."

Blue eyes met green ones expectantly.

"A drink." Dean grinned as he offered.

Castiel almost laughed. "I can't. It's a vice, Dean."

He shook his head dramatically. "Everything in moderation."

"Dean-"

"If it would make thinga easier for you. We can drink at my house. Lots of space. No prying eyes. Every humiliation closed off to the world. Drinks on me. Sweet deal, no?"

Dean waited as Cas took his time.

"Time's up!" Dean announced as rose from his seat. "I'll see you later."

"Dean, I-" Cas tried but Dean was already walking towards the door. 

Castiel sighed as he rested his head back.

"I'm a terrible drunk." He mumbled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel was very careful not to drink too much. Dean could sense the other's reluctance. What can he say? He had very bad motives. He needed information, anything that could give him a possible lead.

"Dean, I think we've had quite enough for the night." Castiel said as he unbuttoned his collar.

Castiel already attempted to leave several times but Dean dismissed him. He was running out of excuses so he resorted to his last option. _Acting drunk so Castiel won't leave._

"Oh, come on! Cas, you've got to stay!" Dean protested as he flailed his fifth bottle of alcohol.

In front of him, Castiel was already flushed and sweating. For a newbie, he seemed to have a high tolerance.

"Dean, why don't you let go of that bottle-"

"If I let it go, how would I drink it?" Dean beamed at the other. It was so difficult playing drunk.

"Well then, why don't we just stop drinking and call it a night?" Castiel leaned forward to reach for the alcohol but missed. 

"I'll stop once I see you fold."

Castiel stared at him and laughed. "I won't. I still have to walk home."

Dean grunted loudly. "Staaaaaaaay."

Castiel once again tried to snatch his drink but Dean wasn't going to let him. So instead, with his free hand, Dean gripped Castiel's wrist to stop him. "If I give this to you, you'll have to finish it. Deal?"

The other seemed to contemplate. Castiel was already pretty drunk so another swig would do the trick, Dean knew.

Castiel nodded as he sat beside Dean and took the bottle from his hands. His left hand still under Dean's vice-like grip. 

Dean watched as the man held his end of the bargain. A bit of the alcohol trickled down his lips as he proceeded to gulp down what's left of the bottle.

Dean unconsciously brought his arm up to wipe Castiel's chin with the sleeve of his shirt. Once he realised what he's done, he cleared his throat.

"Man, don't stain the couch."

Castiel looked groggily at him and Dean knew this was it.

"How're ya feeling?" Dean asked with a smug smile, that for some reason, made Castiel's cheeks redden.

"Fine. Just fine." He replied as tilted his head to look at Dean.

Dean was a already a bit drunk but he still opted to drink some more. "What's something you've never told anyone, Cas?"

Castiel came closer until their knees were touching. Dean didn't mind. He was a sucker for intimacy and Cas was pretty so it was fine.

 _'Fine?'_ Dean was shocked as he repeated to himself. _'Ok, that came out wrong-_

"I'll only say it if you do the same." Castiel looked intently at him in a way that made his stomach uneasy.

Dean swallowed, avoiding looking at Cas' lips. "Out with it then."

"I find you attractive."

_What?_

Dean was expecting some sort of earth-shattering, groundbreaking confession and this is what he gets?

_Well, it wasn't so bad._

What the hell was he thinking?

Dean tugged Cas' wrist towards his body and before his mind can warn him, he locked their lips together. With his other hand, he grabbed Cas' hips forward to meet his.

He took his time, savoring the way Cas tasted. Like pies and alcohol. Two things that were close to his heart. 

It was a surprise that neither of them pulled away. Cas continued to kiss him, licking inside his mouth as he busied his hands on Dean's shirt. Dean, on the other hand, was too distracted with the way Castiel's back felt as he raked his hands down his shoulders to his loweback.

Castiel parted their lips, panting. He rested his forehead on Dean's. "I've got one more to tell you."

Dean was still too preoccupied with removing Castiel's shirt that he just nodded.

"I'm not actually priest."

"Ahuh." Dean mouthed kisses along Castiel's slim neck. 

Castiel placed his hand on the seat of the couch to steady himself. "Dean..." He whispered as he once again slammed their mouths together.

Dean leaned back on the couch, allowing Cas to take the lead.

Cas' hand slipped deeper into the couch and touched something hard. He immediately took his hand out and continued kissing Dean. 

"I'm a cop."

_What?!_

Dean's eyes flashed open and he saw Cas holding a pair of handcuffs.

"What did you just say?!" Dean shot up from his place, his fly still open but he couldn't care less.

But Castiel wasn't paying attention to him. His eyes were focused on what he was holding. "Why do you have these?" Castiel asked after a beat.

Dean reached forward to take it. "You're a cop?"

"Are those yours?"

"You tell me, you're the cop."

"They're not mine, Dean."

_Oh crap, so that's where I lost it._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know it's not much of a story yet but I'm workin' on it!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! ^ ^


End file.
